deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Yagami
Light Yagami is a character from the Japanese manga series, Death Note. He also goes by the alias Kira. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Goro Akechi vs Light Yagami * Light Yagami vs. Hannibal Lecter (Completed) * Light Yagami vs John Constantine (Completed by InkSpider) * Lelouch vi Britannia vs. Light Yagami (Completed) * Maxwell vs Light Yagami (Abandoned) * Phoenix Wright vs. Light Yagami * Yoshikage Kira VS Light Yagami Battles Royale * Battle Of The Masterminds! Riddler VS. Junko VS. Light (Completed) * Pen, Pencil & Chalk Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alan Wake * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Phineas Flynn * Rohan Kishibe (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * The Joker (DC Comics) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities * Skilled actor and manipulator * High I.Q. (Ties with Near, though both are still second to L according to Ohba) * Experienced detective * Suprisingly high pain tolerance Death Note * Notebook of the Shinigami ** Used by these demons to feed on human lifespands to extend their own lives. (Humans however do not receive this benefit) ** Light has owned 3 different Death Notes. * The book is magically imbued by the Shinigami (Gods of Death) to kills any human who's name is written in it. ** The death will occur automatically within 40 seconds as a heart attack (or if the details of the death are explained, it will take 6 minutes and 40 seconds; unless the time of death is listed). ** Light can determine the details and time of the death. *** Cause and time of death must be within reason ** Can manipulate peoples actions before death; brainwashing them to commit suicide. *** Can kill multiple people simultaneous from the same event that killed them; so long as it is physically possible. * The book will create an infinite amount of pages to guarantee that it will never run out. * Scraps of Death Note work as well as the book itself ** Light carries a small piece in a wrist watch so he can kill without being seen * Any mortal human killed by the Death Note cannot be revived under any condition. * Can give up memory of the notebook and killings by forfeiting ownership back to Ryuk * Anyone who owns a Death Note is immune to Shinigamis except for the Shinigami that gave that human that Death Note. Feats * Killed thousands of criminals undetected for 7 years * Out maneuvered L, Mello, and Near before being caught * Seduced almost every woman he encountered * Was able to escape capture after being shot in his hand * Scored a perfect score on his college placement exam Weaknesses and Faults * The Death Note cannot kill someone if their name is misspelled. * The Death Note has many restrictions on who it can kill. Click here for the full list of rules: http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Rules_of_the_Death_Note ** It is unable to kill any being that is not a human ("The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die"). ** Light/Kira needs to know both the name of his target and who the target looks like. This is so the Death Note does not kill multiple people with the same name. Light was initially unable to kill L because L used a fake alias: sharing his name with pop-star Hideki Ryuga. If Light attempted to kill L, but accidentally killed Hideki, then L would know that Light is Kira. ** The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old or over 124 years old. The Death Note will not kill someone already 12 minutes away from death. The Death Note cannot kill someone at the time after they died from a different form of death. *The entire Death Note will be rendered useless under certain circumstances **If a victim's name is misspelled four times. (this victim will be freed from the Death Note as a result, unless the misspelling was intentional) ***If this misspelling is done 4 times intentionally; the owner of the Death Note will die. **If Light loses possession of the Death Note for 490 days. **The Death Note can still be burned or destroyed. * Light himself is 100% human and so can be easily killed if he is unable to react against his assailants: especially if he doesn't know the name of his enemy. ** The Death Note (and its pages) can be stolen: making Light vulnerable. ** Light needs to maintain his alias as Kira hidden; since Kira admitted to committing crimes of assassinations and genocide. ** Light needs time to write names: meaning he can be easily rushed if attacked by multiple opponents. * Light cannot undo the deaths he declares in the Death Note. He can alter how they die, but cannot stop the death of that individual: even if the name is erased, scribbled, written over or whited-out or if the page or book is burned or destroyed. If someone's name is written in the book they WILL die within 23 days after their name was written. * Using the Death Note exiles Light's soul from Heaven and Hell: they will go to a void of nothingness called Mu. * The Shinigami (Ryuk) that gave a human (Light) their Death Note is allowed to kill that human for the simple reason of disliking them. * Using the Death Note drains Light's lifespan. * Arrogant to a fault * Suffers from a god complex. * If someone gets the better of him he loses focus and his composure Failures * Was eventually discovered and caught. * Was killed by Ryuk's Death Note. Trivia Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Death Note characters Category:Detectives Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil